Watch Me Fall Apart
by YourSapphireEyes
Summary: A year has passed since the incident where Amu died. Amu shockingly survived everything and when she returns,she isn't welcome..Ikuto has a girlfriend and takes a dislike to Amu.Ikuto encounters a mysterious girl?Who? AMUTO! Sequel to "No More Sorrow".
1. The Beginning Of The End

*Watch me fall apart*- Chapter 1

Yes, this is the sequel to: No More Sorrow. Im going to add a little twist for the beginning, hehe...

If you want to ask any questions about the story, PM me if you want! xx

Characters:

Amu Hinamori? 17?

Ikuto Tsukiyomi- 19

Tadase Hotori- 17

Kukai Souma- 19

Maise Misuka- 19

Kiyomi (New character!) 19

Including other guardians- 18*

*Watch me fall apart*

'_I'll never find someone quite like you, again..._

_I'll never find someone quite as touched, as you..._

_I'll never, love someone like the way I loved you...'_

_-Touched- VAST-_

_A year later..._

**Normal POV**

It's spring time, a time where birds are singing their wonderful melodies. A time where everyone is happy, well, almost everyone that is...

A 17 year old girl was walking through the park, wearing a hooded leather jacket, trying to hide her face from the entire open world...

A girl with light, pink hair. A girl named-

Hinamori Amu...

Nobody knew that Amu had survived the incident where Ikuto stabbed her and she fell down the cliff, she was swept onto shore as she woke up there and rang a rescue boat but she hid her face from them... Her parents had moved away to France, along with Ami. The guardians had changed a lot and matured a lot more than last year. Ikuto was still grieving over the time where he killed Amu and she fell to her fate, or so he thought...He tried to get over her by settling down with a girl named: Kiyomi. He had been with her now for 4 months since the incident.

Kukai was still angry about the time where Amu had killed his only girlfriend, Utau Hoshina.

Amu was strolling lonely through the park nervously, trying to see if she could spot any of the guardians. Then, she suddenly heard a girlish voice shouting loudly, Yaya. She hadn't matured much since she still had her baby-side character.

Amu nervously walked to the rest of the guardians and nudged Rima.

"May I help you?" Rima said kindly, everyone laying their eyes on Amu.

"It's me, Amu..." As everyone heard this they stepped back a little, not believing it. Kukai shot a deadly glare at her.

Amu looked down in guilt, moving her hand away from Rima's shoulder.

"We thought you were dead Amu-chii!" Yaya shouted, crying into Amu's chest.

Kukai lost his anger as he pushed Yaya aside as gentle as he could and grabbed Amu's neck tightly, lifting her off the ground.

"Kukai!" Tadase tried to stop him, but Kukai was too strong and nudged him aside.

"P-ple..ase! L-let..g-go!" Amu begged, tears stinging her eyes as she struggled to breathe, she felt as if the life was being sucked out of her completely.

To amu's shock a dark, a blue haired boy came walking towards their direction...

**Amu's POV**

'Oh no! I can't let him see me! I still can't believe he tried to kill me. That low lying retarded jerk!'

"Kukai, it's wrong to be picking on girls." Ikuto pushed him aside forcefully.

"Hey! I have every right to do it! She killed my sister!" Kukai protested angrily at him. Ikuto staggered back in shock.

"You mean...Amu...?" Ikuto then looked at the hooded girl as he removed the hood from her head slowly.

Ikuto stared in shock, he stood there, not moving for what seemed like hours.

'Oh god...I'm in deep trouble now!'

**Normal POV**

"Amu...about when I tried to kill you-"He was cut off as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, he turned around and saw his girlfriend, Kiyomi. He then passionately kissed her.

Amu gasped in shock and ran away far away from all of them.

Ikuto ran off after her, Kiyomi following, she was caring and wanted to cheer Amu up.

Ikuto kept calling Amu's name, over and over.

"WAIT! AMU! COULD YOU JUST WAIT FOR A SECOND!" Ikuto called out, filling the streets with noise.

Amu stopped running and fell to the ground weakly. That made Ikuto run faster when he noticed her on the ground in a dark, alley-way.

"Look, Amu..." Ikuto was then cut off when Amu said something cold and horrible to him.

"Stay away, you tried to murder me. Im still scared on my stomach and had no medical help! Im quite lucky I survived! Now, get lost with your girlfriend." Amu shouted to him coldly.

"Hey, Amu. Im sorry if I caused your friendship to crumble if I replied 'yes' to Ikuto's question to ask me out. I really am, I didn't mean to come between your friendship honestly..." Kiyomi said apologetically, offering her hand to help Amu up.

Amu then smiled at her as she grabbed her hand gently and got up.

"Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret that you still survived the attack." Kiyomi whispered to her, kindly.

"Thank you." Amu said to her, giving her a warm hug.

Ikuto smiled seeing the two girls bonding, her stared at Amu with sad eyes. He wondered if he still loved her, but kept denying it, saying that he loves Kiyomi now. But is it true?

"I have to go! My parents will be worried about me!" As she said this, Kiyomi ran off happily back to her home.

There was an awkward silence between the two...

"Don't worry, Amu. I'm over that stupid crush I had on you." Those words hurt Amu deeply, scaring her. She had realised that she loved Ikuto, but hated him for what he did.

"Oh and by the way. I don't want us to be friends ever again. Your dangerous and I now that...So stay away from me and everyone else in case you kill anyone like you did to my sister, Utau!" Ikuto snapped angrily at her.

Amu shut her eyes in fear, hiding her face away from him.

"Go home, no one wants you here." Ikuto continued.

"That's the thing...I don't have a home anymore...M-my parents moved...to F-France..." Amu whispered, tears falling from her eyes uncontrollably.

"Im sorry for everything I did! I never meant to hurt anyone, it was a huge mistake! I didn't know what I was doing at the time, I was being controlled!" Amu shouted, trying to defend herself and apologize at the same time.

"Amu, It's too late to apologize, you've damaged everyone and Japan has never been the same since you almost destroyed Japan..." He said as he walked off, leaving her there all alone...

**...To be continued...**

**Aqua- So that was a little bit of a shocker, eh?**

**Readers- *shocked, staring with wide eyes***

**Aqua- Umm, well...Hope you enjoyed and I do not own 'Shugo Chara!' Except the characters, Maise and Kiyomi!**

**R&R**


	2. Over friendship is over?

*Watch Me Fall Apart*- Chapter 2

Aqua- I shall be introducing some new characters soon! I'll be quite busy in 2 weeks time so bear with me, I'll proably update every two days!

A bit about Kiyomi:

Long, dark, black hair

Hazel green eyes

Hair changes colour when using different spells with magic.

**(SPOILER ALERT!)**

Ikuto- Good! I cant stand the annoying Kiyomi!

Kiyomi- -runs off crying-

Aqua- -Glares-

Ikuto- Uh...um...Aqua doesn't own 'Shugo chara!'

Kiyomi's relashonship with Ikuto won't last due to the fact she will create a plan with Kagome to kill Amu. And Ikuto shall eventually find out but will he find out in time...?

_Previously..._

_"Go home, no one wants you here." Ikuto continued._

_"That's the thing...I don't have a home anymore...M-my parents moved...to F-France..." Amu whispered, tears falling from her eyes uncontrollably._

_"Im sorry for everything I did! I never meant to hurt anyone, it was a huge mistake! I didn't know what I was doing at the time, I was being controlled!" Amu shouted, trying to defend herself and apologize at the same time._

_"Amu, It's too late to apologize, you've damaged everyone and Japan has never been the same since you almost destroyed Japan..." He said as he walked off, leaving her there all alone..._

Normal POV

Amu began to start doubting her choice of returning back to Japan. She felt so unloved and uncared for...She was miserable and gloomy that night, everyone would all be snuggled up in their cosy beds, in a warm house, sipping hot chocolate.

While Amu is stuck outside in the cold, in a dark alley-way, All alone...

She then began to hear loud footsteps walking ahead. Amu's eyes fluttered open as she saw a big, tall man. Very old, a chubby, walking towards her.

She feared what he would do and pretended to be asleep to see what would happen and stop herself from screaming in fear.

"Now you bitch! Im going to tie you up with rope, this wont hurt you one little bit so keep still!" The man's voice all over the place, as if he were drunk.

Amu was suddenly alarmed and pushed him hard into the wall and ran off quick as possible but the man was catching up with her...

"_Someone...save me!" She thought to herself, tears falling from her eyes and she ran._

Suddenly, a handsome man walked towards her, sadly he was one of them too.

It was Ikuto to Amu's shock.

"I-Ikuto..." She asked, looking behind her to see the shadowy figure drawing near.

"Don't address my name so casually!" He shouted to her and pushed her aside, banging her back onto the wall,**hard.**

He then looked back and saw her bleeding, Ikuto was dying to help her but just continued walking off towards the man.

She then saw as her chance to escape as she ran off to find some shelter and somewhere to sleep for the rest of the night. She had no choice but to sleep on an park bench under a beautiful cherry blossom tree. She gazed at it as she slowly drifted off peacefully to sleep.

_*Amu's Dream...*_

"_Mother watch out!"_

_The man points the gun at her, gripping it tightly as he smirked at her. _

_The mother (Amu's mom) closed her eyes forcefully, getting ready for the pain of the bullet when suddenly it pierced through her body, quicker than a lightning bolt..._

_On the floor lay a bloody Midori lying down in a puddle of blood..._

_*End of Dream...*_

Amu then woke up heavily panting in fear and horror. Scared of it which could have been a flash forward or vision of what could happen in the future...

She kept her eyes fully open until crept in from the clouds, birds humming and people walking, getting ready for work, going on the sub-way or airport.

It was finally morning, it was the weekend so it would be quite but loads of teenagers and kids.

Maise was walking in the park, searching for Amu as she approached a young girl on the bench panting.

She rushed over to her to see a terrified Amu, Maise stared at her. She smiled as she gently hugged her.

"I thought you were dead! Oh, Im so glad your alive!" Maise cheered aloud, as she pulled away from the hug to see Amu wiping away a tear.

"Amu?...Why are you crying?" Maise asked surprised, and concerned.

"It's Ikuto...I love him...even though he almost killed me. I sometimes hate him but I'll always love him...BUT he has an new girlfriend, Kiyomi. She's really nice-" Amu was cut off as Maise shot a glare at her.

"Kiyomi...is not all as she seems to be, Amu. I warn you...don't be friends with her...You cannot take any risks. That girl practises dangerous, dark magic that could kill you or the world." Maise warned her, in a serious tone. Amu was shocked, she thought Kiyomi was a kind girl since she cheered her up.

"How do you know...?" Amu asked.

Maise didn't want to respond to that question, bringing up her past again was a bit too much for her to take even though it happened years and years ago.

"I'm sorry...for asking so many questions!" Amu apologized, holding Maise's hand.

"NO! Amu...Stop being so kind to me!" Maise out-bursted.

"Why?... Your my friend, why shouldn't I be nice to you?" Amu asked, seeming a little bit suspicious of the sudden out-burst.

_Had she done something wrong?_

_Was it something Amu did that effected Maise?_

_Or did something happen in the past?_

_**So many questions, so little answers...**_

**...To Be Continued...**

**All we be revealed in next chapter...**

**R&R**


	3. Betrayal

*Watch Me Fall Apart*- Chapter 3

"_I sometimes hated you..._

_But I'll always love you..._

_~Ikuto~_

Aqua- Just a couple of things that will be happening in the upcoming chapters:

Ikuto's sudden hatred for Amu will begin to soften during the next chapters.

Ikuto will dump Kiyomi when finding out she planned with Kagome to kill Amu.

Amu will eventually sink lower to breaking point eventually which is where Kagome, Suka and Kiyom will step in.

Kukai shall forgive Amu and move on with his life but their friendship still involves not trusting.

You shall see a totally different side to Maise, not the kind-hearted, loyal and wise Maise that we all know, or used to know that is...

**And there's a shocking surprise in store, when drawing near the end of the story...**

I own nothing in this story, I only own characters: Maise, Kagome, Suka, Kiyomi!

Enjoy and review!

_Previously..._

_Maise didn't want to respond to that question, bringing up her past again was a bit too much for her to take even though it happened years and years ago._

"_I'm sorry...for asking so many questions!" Amu apologized, holding Maise's hand._

"_NO! Amu...Stop being so kind to me!" Maise out-bursted._

"_Why?... Your my friend, why shouldn't I be nice to you?" Amu asked, seeming a little bit suspicious of the sudden out-burst._

Maise's POV

'I guess I can't hold it inside me any longer now, can I?'

"Because..Im not the sort of friend you want!" I replied back at her, now standing up away from her.

"Of course you are, you are kind, loyal, honest, trustworthy and loving!"

'That words that filled guilt inside me the most was honest and trustworthy. 'If she knew the truth, she'd take back all those words she just said about me right now...'

"I'm not any of them, especially trustworthy and honest..." My voice trailed off, I could feel that she would now start asking me questions, demanding for answers.

And, I was right...

"W-what?...Is there something you aren't telling me, Maise?" Amu asked staring up at me, her face full of confusion and a tint of anger.

"Yes, I have been sent to kill you, Amu. That is the reason why I came into your life in the first place...Im sorry..." I trembled, I did care for her, but I had to tell her now, or tell her when I kill her...

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Amu slowly got up and walked away from me a little bit, only to be stopped by a shadow behind her.

**Kiyomi...**

"Thank goodness your here!" Amu shouted in relief, one thing Amu didn't know was that Kiyomi was out to kill her too.

"Really now? Your glad...Maise did you tell her about me too?" She smirked evilly. This apnosphere is killing me.

"H-huh...?" Amu asked, now stepping away from her too, but with more pace.

"She is with me, to kill you..." I said gently, trying to be kind but I knew Kiyomi would get suspicious if she caught me being kind to Amu...

Normal POV

Amu gasped and ran off far as possible but she then realised she'd have nowhere to go or hide...she's an complete emotional wreck...

She then suddenly banged into someone, a dark, tall figure. Ikuto.

"Watch where you're going- Oh, It's you..." He said coldly, looking at her disgusted.

Amu's anger suddenly grew a tried to punch him only to be stopped by his strong hand and twisted her wrist and pinned her roughly to the wall. Amu's eyes were fully- wide open in shock and horror.

Ikuto glared at her fiercely, he stared deep down into her calm, golden eyes and saw sadness, loneliness, pain, and scared...

"Amu...Are you afraid of me...?" Ikuto asked her calmly, loosening his grip on her thin waist.

Amu flinched at the sudden question, sending chills down her spine.

"I-I don't...know..." Amu stuttered, her bangs covering her eyes, tears began to trickle down her pale cheeks.

Her lifted her chin as he said: "Amu! Your pale as snow! Have you even ate or drank!" A smile escaped from Amu, deep down she was happy to see Ikuto cared about her health, if she was okay.

"No, oh well..It's no biggie..." Amu said, making up an lame excuse.

"Amu, may I ask you something?" Ikuto's voice now firm, in a serious, worried tone.

"Uh..O-okay..." She replied quietly.

"Why were you all panicky and running just?" Ikuto asked her, his sapphire, blue orbs stared deep into her eyes.

"It's nothing...just some girls that I know..." Amu muttered under her breath, Ikuto could only just be able to hear.

"Who? Do I know them?" He asked, she then quickly turned around away from him but was still pinned on the wall. Ikuto pressed his body onto her back.

A gasp escaped from her, her breath warm and her face beginning to fluster.

"Yeah, you know them. I-it's uh...Kiyomi and Maise...they're out to kill me..." Amu's voice trailed off, waiting nervously for his reaction.

He removed his hands away from her slowly and backed away a little bit.

"Stop talking bullshit, Amu. When are you going to learn to grow up and act your instead of making these childish lies!" Ikuto glared at her, within seconds he disappeared into the darkness.

"So, I guess me and Ikuto are back to enemies again...just like before..." Amu whispered to herself.

"Ran...Miki...Su...Dia...Where are you?" Amu asked herself as she stared up at the starry night sky.

Ikuto's POV

"I know Maise and Kiyomi, both of them would never do something like that to hurt Amu!"

"I believe Amu." The annoying Yoru said while chewing on some cat-nip of his.

"That's only because you don't like Maise or Kiyomi." I said sarcastically, walking ahead of him.

"That's so not true. Kiyomi keeps slacking off lately for your info. Whenever you ask her out somewhere it's always the same lame excuse. '_I have to do my homework, sorry babe.' _

'Okay, now he's just taking the piss!'

I frowned at him, trying to give him a hint that I was clearly cheesed off with his stupid conclusions and thoughts.

"Sorry." Yoru apologized; I could tell very well that he didn't mean a single word.

"Yeah, whatever." We then both finally arrived home after long walk home, it's only 5 minutes away but it sounded like miles but that's probably because Yoru was moving really slow.

"Oh, Hi." I said as I saw Kiyomi sitting on the couch, watching television.

"Hey, I had the keys to your house, here you go. Where have you been it's 12:30 at night." Kiyomi asked worriedly.

There's blood on her collar, was Yoru right...?

"Why do you have blood on your collar, Kiyomi?" I said as I walked over to her as I slithered my hand around her waist.

"Amu's blood-Uh I mean ketchup! Yeah, ketchup." Kiyomi said awkwardly.

'The whole time Amu was telling the truth! My own girlfriend lied to me, I cant believe it. AND MAISE AS WELL!'

"Get out my house, now." I demanded her, a smirk was on her face which made me even more angrier with her I felt like punching something.

"Ikuto that was a mistake, went I meant Amu I meant Amu who is from a cartoon and fake blood of her!"

'That has got to be the most weirdest, stupid excuse I've ever heard in my entire life.'

"Okay, let me put it like this then. It's over. NOW GET THAT INTO YOUR THICK BRAIN!" I shouted at her, pushing her off the couch and dragging her out the house by her hair, but she only laughed.

"LEAVE...AND NEVER COME BACK!" I shouted as I then slammed the door on her.

"Crap! I said bad things to Amu...I bet she feels hated after all of the things of said to her...

*_Flashback*_

"_Oh and by the way. I don't want us to be friends ever again. Your dangerous and I now that...So stay away from me and everyone else in case you kill anyone like you did to my sister, Utau!" _

_Amu shut her eyes in fear, hiding her face away._

"_Go home, no one wants you here." He continued._

"_That's the thing...I don't have a home anymore...M-my parents moved...to F-France..."_

"_Stop talking bullshit, Amu. When are you going to learn to grow up and act your instead of making these childish lies!"_

_*End of flashback*_

_**What have I done...?**_

_**Amu...**_

**...To Be Continued...**

**Aqua- Hope you all enjoyed, please comment on what you think of the story so far!**

**Amu- Yeah...*yawns* please do...*yawns***

**Aqua- *Grabs newspaper* WAKE UP!**

**Amu- Oh sorry. Aqua doesn't own anything, good job... *falls asleep***

**Aqua- -.-**

**R&R**


	4. The traitors within

*Watch Me Fall Apart*- Chapter 4

Aqua- Some violence in this and harassment, well, stalking clearly.

3 new characters shall be introduced soon who are involved in the plot to kill Amu and you will soon find out why they want to kill Amu in the next chapter...

The new characters are: Suka and Kagome, and also a special character called: Ayana. Suka and Kagome are friends of Maise and Kiyomi and together they shall all take immediate action tracking down Amu when she is alone and finishing her off for once and for all. This ending shall not be a pleasant, cheerful ending like we all hope...**There are now pictures of Kiyomi, Maise, Suka, Kagome and Ayana on my profile now! Have a look!**

Hope you all enjoy this is Chapter 4 of "Watch Me Fall Apart!"

_Previously..._

"_Okay, let me put it like this then. It's over. NOW GET THAT INTO YOUR THICK BRAIN!" I shouted at her, pushing her off the couch and dragging her out the house by her hair, but she only laughed._

"_LEAVE...AND NEVER COME BACK!" I shouted as I then slammed the door on her._

"_Crap! I said bad things to Amu...I bet she feels hated after all of the things of said to her..._

_**What have I done...?**_

_**Amu...**_

Normal POV

"Yoru, your coming with me. We're going to find Amu!" Ikuto grabbed his jacket and keys making sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

"At this time of night! Are you crazy?"Yoru said as he lazily picked up another packet of cat-nip.

"Come now or I'll make you." Ikuto demanded, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently.

"FINE!" Yoru glared as he flew over to Ikuto outside the house.

"Wait! I forgot my cat-nip!" Yoru whined, making Ikuto groan in annoyance.

"Who cares about your stupid cat-nip! Now, come on!" Ikuto flicked Yoru out the way and locked the front door.

Ikuto then began walking casually to the place where he last saw her- by the cafe in the alley-way. Along the way he about to pass a girl with red hair, dressed in a orange peach dress, she stared at him wide-eyed as if looking for something.

Ikuto didn't like this girl, he thought she was a bit strange then started to walk a bit quicker to the alley-way.

After 15 long minutes Ikuto arrived at the end of the alley-way and saw a figure lay down on the floor, shivering.

As he drew closer he recognised the colour hair, pink, not just any pink but bubble-gum pink. Amu is the only one with pink hair and he can tell from anywhere who Amu is.

Amu noticed Ikuto coming towards her and stood up very alarmed, taking steps back.

"Hey. Im sorry, Amu...For not believing you..." Ikuto apologized, his voice low and calm.

"So you should be!" Amu snapped at him, glaring with tears welling up inside her.

"I am. And Im asking if you can forgive me..." He said as he walked near to her.

"You can say you're sorry, but you can never heal the scars you've made..." Amu quoted, it was a spell from an ancient girl, who still lives now.

"Amu! Please forgive me, I never meant to hurt you on purpose!" Ikuto shouted as he began to lose his anger.

"You did do it on purpose! You purposely pushed me into the wall, making my forehead bleed!" Now the tears she had been fighting gushed out of her onto the floor.

"_Amu..." _He called out her name; it always sent chills down her spine when how he called out her name.

"Stop it!" She shouted to him, moving back further away from him when suddenly, it was a dead end.

She was trapped...Amu gasped when Ikuto was closing in on her.

Amu was too afraid to look as she turned around so she was facing away from Ikuto.

Ikuto smirked as he finally reached her as he pressed his body onto her hard.

A loud scream from Amu escaped from her mouth out into the open.

His hot, warm breath on her neck made her fluster at how close their bodies were.

Amu's legs were trembling at the deadly silence between them both.

"I love you...Amu..." Ikuto confessed to her.

Amu gasped as she was then desperate to escape from him.

"Do you love me...?" Ikuto questioned his voice firm and curious.

Amu gasped and shuffled a lot, trying to escape from his strong grasp.

"Oh no. You're not escaping from this one!" Ikuto's hands were either side of Amu's shoulders.

Amu's POV

'I need to escape! I can't confess to him, what if it's all a joke and he doesn't love me really! Besides he has a girlfriend.'

"You have a girlfriend!" I shouted to him as I sobbed, damn those tears.

"No, I dumped her when I found out she was plotting to kill you and she almost did." Ikuto explained to me.

'H-he...dumped her...for me...?'

"No! You have to stay away from me or you will get hurt too!" I shouted to him, hoping he would understand and leave me...again...

"I made a mistake doing that and Im not going to do that again. She'll kill you..." 'He just doesn't understand does he..? I guess I don't have a choice...'

"Ikuto! I love you too! But...I don't see how we can ever be together..." I whispered, hoping that he could hear me.

"We can, it can be a secret or we could run off together!" Ikuto suggested.

"There's no point running away from problems because they won't ever stop chasing me." I pleaded; I turned around so I was now facing him.

It killed me to see his expression, I looked deep down into her deep blue orbs and I saw sadness and pain.

"NO! Don't be sad because of me...It's all my fault, I should of never came back. You're better off without me Ikuto...!" He loosened his grip on me; I took my chance to escape from his grasp and quickly backed away from him.

"Please...there has to be a way how to work this out-" I cut Ikuto off then...

"No there isn't! We can never be together, get that into your head!" I snapped in anger, I suddenly realised I had made a grave mistake saying that...

Ikuto looked down on the ground as he shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked past me into the distance...

'I then broke down in tears; I only said that horrible thing to him to protect him, not because I wanted to...'

"I will never forgive you, Maise and Kiyomi..." I murmured as I gazed up at the full moon in the starry night sky.

Normal POV – Meanwhile...

Ikuto was walking back to his apartment when he noticed the same girl he passed by before who was staring at him again. He grew suspicious and walked up to her.

"Who are you and why are you staring at me? You got a problem or something?" He asked her, staring at her looks. (Not a perverted type of way)

"My name is Kagome. I am Amu's enemy and Im with Maise, Kiyomi and the leader, Suka." She grinned evilly at him.

"Take me to the leader!" Ikuto demanded.

"Very well...She lives at the "Underworld Kingdom" It is no place for mere mortals, but I guess you can be an exception. Take my hand; I will take you there within seconds..." She smiled at him. Her eyes flashed red as she began chanting a spell, making a portal appear in front of them both.

Within 60 seconds they arrived at the Kingdom, it was golden and silver, very rich.

Ikuto stared in amazement at how beautiful the palace looked.

"This is the 'Underworld Kingdom', which is also known as Suka's palace." Kagome told him.

"It's beautiful. Now, take me to your leader." Ikuto demanded.

"She isn't my leader, well she is but she is also known as the 'Blooded Princess'." She told him as she leaded him to the hall room where Suka would be...

The doors then opened to reveal a girl with dark blonde hair, smirking at him disgustingly.

"This must be the one and only, Tsukiyomi Ikuto..." Suka spoke calmly.

"How do you know my name?" He asked her angrily.

"No need to be angry, Ikuto. You should be afraid then angry...Explain to him...MAISE!" Suka ordered.

A dark figure suddenly appeared with a blue neon glow.

"YOU!" Ikuto glared at her vigorously, he was about to punch her, only to be stopped by two, strong guards that had appeared suddenly.

"WHY! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US AND EVERYONE LIKE THIS! WHY!" Ikuto snapped at her trying to break free from the guards' grasp but they were too strong as if they were made out of iron.

Maise just stared at him blankly, not wanting to answer him, it hurt her so much. The pain and betrayal. She truly cared for Amu and Ikuto and everyone else but she had to break the truth to them some day...

"Explain to him why he should be very afraid right now, Maise..." Suka sniggered as she stared at Maise.

Maise faked a smirk, since she didn't have a choice.

"Kiyomi is out right now looking for Amu, tracking her down. And when we find her, we will bring her here and that will be the end for her. Then, we can take over the whole of Japan and even the human world." Maise explained, her head facing the ground, she would feel ashamed if she looked at him.

"NO!" Ikuto punched one of the guards and elbowed them hard in the stomach.

The other grabbed his sword, Ikuto didn't know what he could possibly do, and he couldn't fight with his fists against a knight who has a sword.

A trickle of a pink glow appeared on the ceiling where a girl came from inside it, a girl named Ayana.

"Take this!" She called out to Ikuto as she threw a sword to him; Ikuto grabbed it with one hand.

Ikuto looked at the sword, confused. He didn't know how to sword-fight...

Ayana had no choice as she stepped in front of him with her scythe.

"Oh, look at this. Ayana is challenging to fight me." Suka chuckled nastily, everyone else laughed along with her, making Ayana growl in anger.

"Anyways, are you one hundred percent sure you want to fight me? Ayana..." Suka questioned her, stepping forward towards her.

"Yes, most definitely." Ayana replied, her voice strong and powerful.

"Im too strong with you and if I do fight you, you'll die.

It is not my destiny for you to die in my hands..." Suka replied as she vanished with a dark purple, black glow.

"Where did she go!" Ikuto asked as he grabbed Masie by the shoulders, shaking her madly.

"She went to Amu, she can teleport anywhere to where Amu's location is..." Maise whispered.

"I can't believe you betrayed me, Maise..." Ikuto spat out.

"You have no idea..." Maise murmured as she began walking out of the room.

"Take me to Amu! Teleport me there!" Ikuto asked her.

Kagome chuckled.

"Sorry to interrupt but that is strictly against the law, we don't help people like you." Kagome smirked at him.

Ikuto glared at her as he stormed out the room in anger.

"Where are you going? You don't even know to get out of this world. This isn't the human world remember. This is 'Underworld'. Kagome sniggered.

Ikuto stopped as he heard this...

She was right...

"I'll teleport you back anyways; you're not wanted here...yet." Kagome spoke as she began to chant a spell in her mind and within a flash Ikuto arrived back at the normal human world.

"I need to find Amu quick!" Ikuto shouted to himself.

"_Wait for me, Amu..._

_Im coming..."_

...**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Spoiler for next chapter: **

"**Ikuto stop!" Amu shouted, trying to stop him.**

"**Your petty attacks are no match for me!" Suka shouts aloud.**

"**Amu, I love you...Please be my girlfriend..." Ikuto asks her.**

"**Ikuto...I DONT WANT TO I HATE YOU!" Amu shouts out to him.**

"**W-what...?" Ikuto asks, not believing what she just said.**

"**You heard me, NOW GET OUT MY SIGHT!" She shouts to him.**

**Ikuto slaps her hard across the face in disgust, not realising Amu is being controlled by Suka unknowingly...**

**...WILL IKUTO REALISE IN TIME...?**

**R&R**


	5. Could it be Im falling for you again?

*Watch Me Fall Apart*-Chapter 5

Aqua- Hope you all are enjoying this story so far! Just a few pointers of a couple of things that shall be happening in this chapter:

Kiyomi tracks Amu down just as Suka arrives.

Kagome realises that Kiyomi and Suka have found Amu and she goes to the location where they am.

Maise sneaks away and finds Ikuto.

Suka and Ikuto have a one-on-one battle together.

The spoilers in the previous chapter at the end, well. They were meant to be spoilers for the later chapters, not this chapter. Sorry for incontinence.

**Read to find out more!**

Amu- This is soo exciting!

Ikuto- You can call it that...

Amu- Oh, cheer up you big grump!

Ikuto- Who are you calling grump, look at her

Maise- *depressed*

Amu- Maise? Is something wrong?

Maise- *still frowning*

Amu- MAISE?

Maise- *still frowning*

Amu+Ikuto+Aqua- MAISE!

Maise- Y-yes? Oh, um...Aqua doesn't own 'Shugo Chara!' Only the characters: Maise, Kiyomi, Kagome, Suka! Enjoy and tell us what you think was interesting about the chapter, a part you didn't like and a part you did like!

Ikuto- *Murmurs* I doubt there will be any part they will like...

Aqua- *slaps him with frying pan*

Ikuto- SH-What the hell!

_Previously..._

"_Where are you going? You don't even know to get out of this world. This isn't the human world remember. This is 'Underworld'. Kagome sniggered._

_Ikuto stopped as he heard this... _

_She was right..._

"_I'll teleport you back anyways; you're not wanted here...yet." Kagome spoke as she began to chant a spell in her mind and within a flash Ikuto arrived back at the normal human world. _

"_I need to find Amu quick!" Ikuto shouted to himself._

"_Wait for me, Amu..._

_Im coming..."_

Normal POV

Ikuto was searching through every alleyway but no sign, he was panting heavily and out of breath but didn't stop. He couldn't, he didn't want to.

...Meanwhile...

Maise was having strange visions in her mind, flash forwards and flashbacks.

She was the cause of Amu's death

She knew that Ikuto didn't have to kill her to save her

She had the power to stop Amu but didn't want to

She wanted Amu to die

She caused Ikuto pain

Not Amu

She made everyone weak

Not Amu

"GET OUT MY HEAD!" She shouted madly to herself, shaking her head left to right.

*_Flash forward- Vision*_

"_Hello again, Amu." Kiyomi said as walking behind her._

"_W-what...are you...d-doing here!" Amu screamed._

"_Ask the leader..." Kiyomi steps to the side as Amu then screams when she sees Suka holding a knife with guards._

_*End of flash forward vision*_

"NOO!" Maise shrieked, she realised everything she had caused, knowing that they had found her, she rushed around everywhere, searching for Ikuto in every single possible place.

"IKUTOO! WHERE ARE YOU!" Maise shouted aloud, looking in a dark alley way as she found a dark figure searching for Amu.

"Ikuto!" Maise asked, her voice now lower as she began walking to the blue- haired figure as he turned his face towards her.

"YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Ikuto demanded, beginning to walk away from her.

"It's Amu! Please listen to me, it's really serious! I had a vision of Kiyomi and Suka, THEY'VE FOUND AMU!" Maise screamed. Tears began stinging her eyes. "Please...believe me...It's the truth..." Maise whispered softly.

"Where is she..?" Ikuto asked, as he started walking back to her slowly.

"I'll teleport you there, now take my hand.." Maise then held out her hand, Ikuto could see in her eyes she was begging him to trust her.

He then smiled at her and gripped onto her hand as they then began to glow a magnefictient blue and purple.

Meanwhile...

"You get away from me!" Amu backed up a little, her heart pounding in fear. "What do you want? Why do you want to kill me!" She shouted to them.

All of them went silent, until Kagome spoke, "Because...you almost destroyed Japan!...Not only that but you killed our families!" Kagome cried out as tears spilled from her cheeks,she roughly wiped them away in anger.

"Im sorry! I didn't know what was happening to me!" Amu shouted to them.

"Sorry isn't good enough, we can never forgive you for what you've done so..." Kagome then came to a sudden stop as Kiyomi stepped in.

"We're going to make you suffer, and show you how it's like!" Kiyomi sped towards her as she grabbed Amu's neck, pointing a neck close by her neck.

Amu's breath hitched, she knew there was nothing she could do and if she tried to struggle she'll be killed.

"_I wish you could help me...Ikuto but, I can't bring myself to love you enough to ask for help..."_

That was when two new dark shadows appeared, "Maise, you finally came!" Suka smirked as she then stared back at Amu and Kiyomi.

"Let go of her!" Ikuto demanded aggressively, running towards them.

"Be careful what you're thinking, Ikuto koi...I could kill Amu in an instant if you take an inch closer." Kiyomi sniggered at him, staring at him seductively.

Ikuto suddenly stopped in his tracks, as he shot a deadly glare at Kiyomi. "First of all, I'm not your boyfriend and you don't have a right to call me by my first name. Second, by the time it's dawn, I will have Amu back..." Ikuto vowed.

Suka laughed evilly, "Im afraid it isn't that easy as you think...Maise is a specially train fighter with miraculous powers that are Cleary unbeatable, so there is your problem...But that is the least of your worries..." Suka smirked as she faced Amu's direction.

A girl was unknowingly on the rooftop, watching the scene, Ayana. She was staring at mostly Ikuto's facial expression as she then realised that Ikuto was worried about Amu and very frantic.

Ayana's POV

'I must take immediate action, I know very well that none of the suffering of Japan was Amu's fault, and that she didn't know what she was doing due to the fact her mind and body was being controlled!

Normal POV

Ayana then grabbed her knife as she jumped off the rooftop, landing safely on her feet.

She then looked around and slithered her hand around Kiyomi's waist, sending chills down her spine.

Meanwhile, when Ayana had her arms around Kiyomi, she took immediate action and punched her in the stomach **hard.**

Suka stared in shock as Kiyomi fell to the ground as she groaned in pain, Ayana then finished her off but pointing the gun at her forehead. Kiyomi shut her eyes tightly also grinning.

Ayana was disgusted and pulled the trigger...

Kiyomi then lay there, completely lifeless...

"I've had enough...I'll leave you all alone for now...I give you one month and that is it. Maise, Kagome! Come with me!" Suka shouted aloud as Maise and Suka both disappeared.

Amu and Ikuto stood there alone, while Amu was shaking.

"Where did Ayana go?" He asked.

Amu didn't answer, she was still in shock and didn't want to talk, especially to him.

"_Amu..._" Ikuto called out softly to her.

Amu's POV

'The way he calls out my name...it's so...nice...'

I then noticed Ikuto taking small steps towards me as I backed up a bit.

He then glared at me, I could see worry and anger in his eyes. But..Why anger? Did I do something wrong- Oh yea, I remember now...That I hurt him...

Normal POV

"Ikuto..." Amu started. Ikuto turned to her. "I hurt you didn't I?" Amu continued speaking.

Ikuto, being stubborn how he usually is, turned around his back facing her. "Im fine, now go away." Ikuto spat coldly.

"I-" Amu was then interrupted as Ikuto spoke up again.

"What part of go away, don't you understand!"Ikuto shouted at her.

Within a few seconds, Amu ran off crying. Her vision was all blurry because of the tears.

Amu's POV

'Stupid Ikuto...Just when I was about to say 'sorry' to him as well! Now, he should be the one that should say sorry! Wait...where the hell am I going?'

"I know, I'll ring Melonie!" Amu suggested to herself, she then searched in her pocket and found the black and pink cell phone she had been looking for.

"Hello?" Asked the voice, yawning loudly.

"It's me, Amu."

"Oh hey, why are you calling at this time of night may I ask?"

"Can I live at your house...I know it's a real big thing but, I-Have no where to live because-"

"It's okay, Amu-chan. I understand, I'll wait for you at my house." Melonie said cheerfully.

"Thanks, Melonie. Your the best friend anyone could ask for!" And with that the line went dead.

'I guess, I better get going then! Urghh, so many things have happened to day that they're all running through my mind!'

"_**Ikuto...**_

_**Do I still love you, **_

_**Even though I said I didn't...?**_

_**Could it be true...?**_

_**Could I be wrong...?**_

_**Have I done the right thing...?**_

_**Running away from my prolems and people I love...?**_

_**No...**_

**~Amu~**

**...To Be Continued In Next Chapter...!**

**Aqua- I apologize for not updating in like...6 days! It's just so many things have happened lately, my baby cousin, Abby has not long passed away and Im still trying to recover from my sadness and the trauma! Next chapter should be up tomorrow! Until then, Please comment on how you thought this chapter was and how you felt about it. Any parts that you were sad or happy about? Review!**

**R&R**


	6. Unforgiven

*Watch Me Fall Apart*-Chapter 6

Aqua- Hope you're all ready for this chapter! I've read through it and it looks well okay but Im not entirely happy with it...Oh well, it's not about my opinion it's about your so. Review this chapter and tell me what you think, was it good or bad?

Ikuto- B.A.D

Aqua- Shut it.

Ikuto~ -.-

Amu- Aqua doesn't own 'Shugo Chara!' Hope you enjoy!

Aqua- Also, expect some shocking twists in this story and lots of drama and tragedy ahead for some couples in 'Watch Me Fall Apart!' Beware...

I know, Im cruel yeah? Anyway, On with the story! I also have a picture of Melonie (Amu's Friend) On my profile now! Melonie does sound as if she is a boring character but she will have a big impact in the story so just you wait and see!

_Previously..._

"_Ikuto..._

_Do I still love you? _

_Even though I said I didn't...?_

_Could it be true...?_

_Could I be wrong...?_

_Have I done the right thing...?_

_Running away from my problems and people I love...?_

_No..._

_~Amu~_

Amu's POV

I began running to Melonie's house through the streets, and past dark eerie alley ways. I didn't have my charas with me so I wasn't protected at all.

I was panting heavily and desperate to stop, but I didn't want to stop and sit on a bench for a while, I need to get out of here and indoors.

...Meanwhile- After Amu left Ikuto crying...

Ikuto's POV

"Wait..." I whispered, I don't know why but my voice wasn't strong enough to shout to her, I tried calling her cell-phone. No answer whatsoever! It she trying to freak me out or something? You know what, Im not going to even be bothered about her, trying to play some childish tricks on me!

Meanwhile at Melonie's House...

Amu had finally reached Melonie's huge mansion at the end of the main street.

"Phew! Finally..." Amu sighed as she opened the gate and walked towards the front door.

She then rang the door bell as the door flung upon before her eyes.

"Hey, Amu. My parents are gone for two months on some tour and they also said that you can live here! Isn't that great!" Melonie greeted excitedly, her eyes gleaming like sparkles in her eyes.

"Yea..." Amu murmured awkwardly, it was easy to tell she was bothered about something.

"Come in. You must be worn out after all those terrible things that have happened in your life." Melonie offered kindly, as she patted Amu on the back gently before closing the door behind them.

"What's been happening lately, Amu? Something is definitely wrong; I can see it in your eyes." Melonie told her.

"I-Ikuto..." Amu whispered so quiet that Melonie could just about hear her.

"Oh...What happened between you two?" Melonie asked her.

"He hates me..." Amu sobbed as wet tears dripped onto her flowery, red, white and black dress.

"Hey, I don't what happened between you two but I do know that Ikuto would never, ever stop hating you for anything or any reason." Melonie explained.

"Amu, I've known Ikuto since me and him were only the age of 5 due to the fact his and my mom were pretty close since used to go to high school together." Amu was slightly shocked by this.

"I never knew..."Amu began just as she heard a knock from the door.

"Be right back, I'll go check who it is." Melonie then got out of her seat and put the cup of hot chocolate down as she went out the living room to open the door.

"Why hello there, Melonie. Been a while hasn't it?" A voice asked her.

'_I know that voice...' Amu thought to herself, as she then got up and walked towards them._

"IKUTO!" Amu shouted out accidently.

"What the hell is she doing her?" Ikuto asked.

"She's living at my house now, since she has nowhere to go." Melonie said as she glanced at Amu seeing that Amu wasn't comterable with Ikuto in front of her eyes.

"Why? Because her parents kicked her out or abandoned her just like her real parents did?" Ikuto teased as he smirked coldly, He didn't know Amu's real parents were killed.

Pain struck all through Amu's body, she began to panic as all the flashbacks rushed back to her again. Melonie glared at him. Amu then rushed upstairs as she cried in tears and slammed the door.

Melonie then slapped Ikuto, making him fall to the ground as he groaned in pain.

"WHY YOU DO THAT FOR!" Ikuto asked, glaring at her staring up.

"Amu's REAL parents were killed in a car crash, you baka!"Melonie shrieked, hitting him on the head again.

".Fuck?" Ikuto asked not having a clue what she was talking about.

"You really are a retarded jackass aren't you?" Melonie sneered.

Ikuto shrugged as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off, not caring what Melonie said to him. Behind him he heard Melonie slam the door loud in rage.

Ikuto sighed, while he was walking as he reached the gate he turned round to look up at Melonie's balcony to see Amu broken done and Melonie trying to calm her when Melonie spotted him staring, she shot him a deathly glare.

Ikuto's POV

'_Amu...why oh why did I say that..._

_Are you willing to give me another chance and possibly even...forgive me...?'_

_I never knew so clearly it wasn't my fault but it was my fault for hurting you so badly..._

I then opened the gate and walked back to my apartment, I guess I'll probably come and drop by tomorrow at Melonie's house just to see if Amu is okay. 'NO! I need to see her now!'

"_Go...You know very well that you love her..._

_You never stopped loving her...Listen...and follow..._

After a few minutes of sitting on the brick wall, making sure Melonie had left Amu's room and asleep, I quietly opened the gate to see the large mansion.

I looked up and I listened carefully as I heard someone weeping and sobbing.

Normal POV

_It was his beloved Amu, She was crying because of him..._

_She was hurt, Because of him..._

_She almost died, Because of him..._

_She was full of pain, Because of him..._

_Her life was ruined because of him..._

**She smiled...Because Of Him...**

Ikuto noticed a tree nearby and decided to climb onto it and to the top, there he reached Amu's balcony as he silent hopped onto the balcony. Luckily, Amu didn't notice him _yet..._

He noticed the door unlocked and took his chance to open it before Amu noticed.

As he stepped in, Amu felt a cool breeze and looked towards the direction to see the one and only, Ikuto. The person who made her hurt.

"Amu..."Ikuto started. "I was stupid, I have to admit. I didn't realise and I care about you and would never mean to hurt you purposely." Ikuto whispered softly, and very sincere.

"Cute. Very cute." Amu said sarcastically. Little did she know that Ikuto was drawing near towards her.

"I love you." Ikuto admitted to her, sitting beside her.

**Those 3 simple words crushed Amu deeply, Thinking that he was going to leave her one day again...And she had every right to be worried and crushed...**

"So did I...Until I realised how much of a jackass you were." Amu shot a glare at him, she suddenly groaned in pain and leaned against the pillow.

"You Okay?" Ikuto asked, worriedly.

"Why should you care." Amu said in a cold-tone.

"You know, I hate to admit but your actually really bitchy right now." Ikuto replied to her cruel comment.

Amu was shocked by what he said, This made Amu even more sad and depressed.

"LEAVE!" Amu screamed aloud. Now Melonie woke up as she heard Amu's scream, she barged into the room to see Ikuto in the room with Amu panic stricken.

"Ikuto, Can I talk to you out in the balcony?" Melonie asked him, glancing at Amu.

Ikuto and Melonie stepped out the door onto the balcony.

"It's nice looking at the stars..." Ikuto smiled, It somehow reminded him of his father, And mostly Amu.

"Stop trying to avoid the subject, Why did you come here?" Melonie asked him firmly.

"I came because I wanted to check and see if Amu was okay." Ikuto replied to her.

"Well, she was fine until you came!" Melonie shouted back to him.

"Really? Last time I looked she was sobbing and weeping like no tomorrow." Ikuto grinned nastily as he glanced through the window to see Amu worried and curled in a ball in her bed.

Melonie looked down the floor in guilt, Wishing she could of comforted Amu a bit more and helped her.

Ikuto noticed Melonie had gone silent, he then stepped forward only to be stopped by some shocking words...

"Looks like...you've lost another friend, Ikuto..." Melonie whispered quietly and gently.

This made Ikuto hurt, realising he had hurt someone else.

He rushed to her side and hugged her from behind, A small gasp escaping from Melonie.

"Forgive Me, Im a burden to Amu. All I have done is cause her pain. I've decided to leave the country, Amu would be much happier if I left and so would you..." Ikuto murmured, as he began making his way to the rails of the balcony.

"WAIT!...Amu will be heartbroken..."Melonie said as she gripped his arm, trying to stop him.

"She'll only be more worse if I stay..." Ikuto replied, he then turned fully around and ruffled her hair.

"I'll go now. Tell Amu that is the most magnificent girl ever and that I shall never, ever find someone like her again." Ikuto asked her.

"Of course..." Melonie was sad that her friend who she hanged out with for 12 years was about to leave her and Amu.

"Goodbye, Miss you loads! Have a good flight and don't get lost!" Melonie giggled at the last part. Ikuto smiled at her as he waved goodbye.

As soon as Amu heard this she rushed out to the balcony.

"IKUTO WAIT-" Amu was cut off as she saw Melonie crying and Ikuto no longer there.

"Where is Ikuto!" Amu asked, walking forward.

"He...he's l-left...he said t-that he would...be a...b-burden to you...if he s-stayed..." Melonie managed to say in between sobs.

"Ikuto has left forever...?" Amu asked, her eyes full of shock and tears stinging her eyes.

"F-forever..." Melonie repeated.

'_I'll never love someone, they way that I loved you...'_

_**~Ikuto~**_

**...To Be Continued...**

Aqua- What'd you think?

Ikuto- Im not in this story anymore...? *death glare*

Aqua- Nah, you aren't in the next 4 or 5 chapters...

Ikuto- WHAT!

Amu- And...?

Aqua- **And...there shall be Tadamu, Yes. Tadase shall try to win Amu over fully and keep her and make her his FOREVER! He shall be the one trying to comfort her and how close will they get when Ikuto returns...?**

**Maise, Kiyomi, Suka, Kagome shall return VERY soon...**

**R&R**


	7. Reunited then parted by hatred

*Watch Me Fall Apart*- Chapter 7 

**Spoiler: **

In this chapter there shall be a new character who Ikuto meets when he is boarding onto his flight.

Who? And she claims to be Ikuto's long lost sister!

"**Reunited Then parted by hatred"**

*_Previously...* _

"_Ikuto has left forever...?" Amu asked, her eyes full of shock and tears stinging her eyes._

"_F-forever..." Melonie repeated._

Normal POV – Meanwhile...

Ikuto was all ready boarding onto has airplane, he then pulled out a picture of him and amu on the tea-cups together, and her slightly blushing (Yoru had taken the photo of them both sneakily).

Ikuto would always keep that photo as a memory of him and Amu and the lovely times that they both shared together. The good and the bad times they had both been through together.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he was inside the airplane and noticed some seats taken and had decided to go into first class since he had plenty of money and was quite rich.

He noticed that the only available seat left was one next to a girl with shimmery, blonde hair who was sleeping peacefully right beside him.

He smiled lightly, it somehow reminded him of Amu when she was asleep and he used to watch her cute sleeping face in the night.

Ikuto then noticed the girl clutching very tightly onto something, A photo.

Ikuto couldn't resist just taking a little peek so he quietly tried to take it out her hand but carefully making sure she wouldn't wake up. Curiosity kill the cat.

She was then suddenly alarmed and woke up and snatched the photo back off him, hardly giving him a chance to see the photo.

"What do you think you are doing! That is a very precious photo of mine, of me and my brother-"She suddenly froze when she looked at his face, and quickly turned, facing away from him and staring at the window.

"What's wrong? Am I that scary? Or am you attracted to me?" He whispered seductively into her ear.

She then slapped him very, hard.

"Don't try to seduce me! You don't have any idea who I am! Do you!" She shouted back at him, tears welling in her eyes.

"Well, I will if you tell me your name..." He replied back to her.

She sat there awkwardly, wondering if she should either make up a fake name or tell him the real truth. She sighed.

"My name...is Tsukiyomi Alivia."She whispered, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Your my..."Ikuto stopped, not sure how to finish the question, completely shocked.

"Yes, Im your sister...W-we parted at birth..."She whispered back to him.

"Why did anyone tell me?" He asked, slightly holding her hand.

"It was for your protection, Ikuto." She replied softly to him and in a very calm gentle manner.

"Call me your sister..." Alivia ordered him, smiling at him. Ikuto then nodded in agreement.

"S-sister..." Ikuto stuttered, it had felt normal when he called Utau 'Sister' but with someone else who he had only just met 5 minutes ago, doesn't seem right.

Alivia then hugged him gently, as she then said. "You know, if you keep running away, you'll only hurt her even more..." She spoke.

"H-her? What do you mean?" Ikuto asked, it had then suddenly hit him. She was talking about Amu, but...how did she know Amu...

Ikuto's POV

"How do you know?" I asked her, she then leaned back into her chair again, staring out the window and looking at the starry night.

"I used to see you, walking past in dark alley ways along with Amu." She replied to me.

"W-wait...if you had seen me this whole time...Why didn't you come to me when you had first saw me?" I asked, slightly curious and angry.

"Im sorry. I wanted to say it at the right time and I wasn't sure when that time would be..." She replied, her voice more shaky and low.

"Don't worry. All that matters is that we are now Reunited together forever." Ikuto said proudly, smiling at her.

She then smiled back.

"Shall we go back to Japan and go on my private jet when we get off this flight that leads to Australia?" She asked him.

"Yeah..." He whispered back, his feelings of Amu coming straight back to him.

**...The Next Day...**

Normal POV

Amu had not been herself, Melonie tried cheering her up but it was no use. She felt desperate to die and kill herself. Melonie refused to leave the house fearing that Amu could try to kill herself.

"Look, Melonie I can see you only want me to be fine and that you truly care about me but you need to have fresh air. Speaking of going out, I'm feeling quite hungry could you go and get me some food from the restaurant. Please? I promise you I won't harm myself. I swear down on my life." Amu vowed, Melonie hesitated first but then agreed, she had felt hungry herself too. "Fine, I'll be back in 20 minutes." Then Melonie left out the door and walked down the street to the restaurant Amu was talking about.

"_If you break a promise to me, Amu...You shall truly regret it, like everyone else had..." Melonie thought to herself. _

Back at Amu's house she was searching through draws, trying to find Matches. Melonie had hid all the knives and forks so Amu couldn't kill herself with them, but she forgot all about the matches...

Amu gripped onto the packet which contained 6 matches inside it. She then smiled, not a happy smile. But a sad, sorrowful one.

She scraped the match and threw it on the floor, causing a small, tiny fire to suddenly grow bigger and bigger. Amu then lost control of herself and lighted all the other matches up.

The fumes and smell was so strong Amu could hardly breath, including the smoke which was being sucked into her.

She then began a chocking fit and banged on the table violently with her fists.

Melonie was now on her way back, she had a lift home from one of her friends but didn't expect to see her own home being caught on fire.

Melonie jumped out of the car in complete horror.

"MY HOOME!" She shrieked, the next neighbours came outside of their house to see the dramatic scene.

Meanwhile, Alivia was driving to Melonie's home where Ikuto was guiding her, giving her instructions on where Melonie's house is.

She could then suddenly feel a dangerous presence draw near to Melonie's home...

"Ikuto, hold on tight. I have a fear that something is going on at Melonie's house and it isn't good!" Alivia then drove full speed going 40 per mile.

Her car screeched as she stopped the car to see Melonie's house burning into ashes and flames.

"AMU!" Ikuto shouted as he ran straight up to Melonie. "Is Amu in there!" Ikuto asked her, panting heavily.

"Yes! She's trying to kill herself, she could be dead right now!" Melonie shouted little did he notice Melonie had a smirk on her face when he looked away back at the house.

But Alivia saw it all, she knew that Melonie was an evil person to begin with.

But sadly, Alivia was on the dark side too and she didn't know how she could possibly explain to Ikuto.

"Don't worry! I'll go in!" Alivia then transformed and flew into the burning houses, her eyes began to sting because of all the smoke and ashes in her eyes.

She rushed upstairs to find the door handle shaking with blood splattered on it.

Alivia screamed in horror, making the whole neighbourhood hear.

Ikuto feared, thinking that Alivia was in danger. "I must go in!" He shouted, but was stopped when Melonie pushed him away.

"Let the stupid girl, Amu die. She has no right to live." Melonie smirked coldly.

"Melonie...?" Ikuto asked, shocked at Melonie's cold words.

"You heard me, black cat..." She laughed evilly. It hit Ikuto straight in his mind.

"Your one of them!...Your with Kagome, Suka and Maise!" He shouted at her, his eyes widened in anger and betrayal.

"Including your sister, Tsukiyomi Alivia." She smirked.

"YOU LIAR!" He shouted back, grabbing her neck.

"Im not, why don't you ask her for yourself when she comes out of the house with a dead Amu in her arms." She grinned at him.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted as he slapped her across the face but it only made her laugh even more.

Ikuto growled in annoyance and anger.

Alivia then opened the door to see Amu hardly harmed, just a scar on her neck and forehead and a few bruises and deep cuts. She then pulled her into her arms and flew out of the window, just in time before the entire house exploded. And the house next to it burning too by the large impact of the explosion.

"AMU!" Ikuto rushed up straight to Amu holding her, never wanting to let go of her ever again.

"Alivia...Is it true that your on the dark side...?" Ikuto asked, glaring at Melonie who was smirking.

"Yes, and Im truly sorry I didn't mean-"Alivia was cut off as she saw Ikuto in tears.

"How could you...My own long lost sister...Why would you betray me like this...Just when I had not long met you too..." Ikuto wiped his tears away quickly, keeping his pride.

"Ikuto Im sorry." She whispered.

"Just go! I hate you! You ARE the most horrible worst sister anyone could ever have!" And with that Alivia froze in shock and ran away with Melonie.

Ikuto didn't care if he had just hurt his sister, he was more bothered about Amu's condition then his unforgivable sister...

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 8 **

**WILL BE COMING SOON...**

**Aqua- Hope you all enjoyed that chapter peeps! Now I've brought Alivia (Ikuto's sister) into this. I think I might also make a Prequel all about Alivia and Ikuto and how they parted and about their family. Do you think I should? Or not? **

**Anywayz, Review! xx**

**R&R**


	8. Heartfelt Apology and Realizations

*Watch Me Fall Apart- Chapter 8*

"**Heartfelt Apology And Realizations"**

**Aqua- Hello everyone and welcome to...*drum roll* ..CHAPTER 8!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara! Only the characters and pictures and wallpapers I created for this story!**

_Previously..._

"_Ikuto Im sorry." She whispered. _

"_Just go! I hate you! You ARE the most horrible worst sister anyone could ever have!" And with that Alivia froze in shock and ran away with Melonie._

_Ikuto didn't care if he had just hurt his sister, he was more bothered about Amu's condition then his unforgivable sister..._

*_End*_

Normal POV

Ikuto then carried Amu off, away from the scene back to his apartment then Alivia had bought for him just before they had gone to Melonie's house.

Ikuto stared at a shaken Amu, shivering. He then tightened his grip on her waist and shoulders, trying to keep her warm.

He was soon there now, soon. He would then apologize to Amu and tell her everything heart-to-heart.

In a few minutes time he had arrived at the entrance at the apartment. Some people gave him weird looks while some cheered at the thought of him being her hero.

Ikuto smirked as he saw Amu had calmed down and she kept mumbling his name over and over.

By the time they got to his room, Amu was fully awake. He then placed her on the bed and sat beside her.

Amu then stood up, not liking the space between them, due to the fact they were not far away from each others bodies.

"Amu, It's been a long time since I have spoke to you. And been able to hold you in my arms and feel your warm touch again. I love you, Amu. So much, your like a gem to me, something precious that I will never let go of. Your life is my life. I would die for you anytime, I'd jump down to save you like before, Anytime. I care about you that much, Amu. And Im willing to say that until the day I die." Ikuto vowed to her, looking down at the ground, his voice cracked at the end.

And that meant something. Amu had realised he was being serious about this and he was telling the truth. She couldn't say anything because she didn't know what to say.

It was only a few words but it meant so more much to Amu.

She knew exactly what she had to do, and she could hide it much more any longer inside her heart.

Amu then rushed towards him, giving him a gentle, warm hug. It had shocked Ikuto right before his very eyes, he smiled. The apstosphere had changed between them, It wasn't tense as much as before, It was more calm.

"I LOVE YOU IKUTO! SO MUCH, IM STUPID ENOUGH FOR NOT TELLING YOU BEFORE!...I love you..." She repeated to him over and over, she then held his face with both of her grazed hands and passiontly kissed him ever so gently. He responded back, deepening the kiss within seconds, trying to keep his cool but tensed. He then gripped onto her waist tightly. Amu then winced at the pain of her wound from the fire.

Ikuto then jumped back in shock. "Im sorry, Amu." Ikuto apologized guilt-ridden.

"I heard you found your sister, Alivia." Ikuto noticed Amu was uncombertable saying her name, were they enemies? He thought to himself.

"Amu, you okay?" Ikuto asked, slightly curious.

"Yea- No actually. Suka, Kagome, Maise and Alivia are created a huge army, and Im talking about an Army of 300,000. They are marching to Japan right this second as we speak." Amu explained to him.

"I need to talk to her...I badly hurt her of what I said to her." Ikuto spoke.

_*Flashback*_

"_Just go! I hate you! You ARE the most horrible worst sister anyone could ever have!"_

_*End of flashback*_

"She is forced to obey and work for them, Otherwise. You would be dead long before I came into your life." Amu spoke to him, horrifying Ikuto.

"She's suffered...and going through so much pain?...Just to protect me?" He asked Amu, but it sounded as if him asking himself the question.

"Yes, just to protect you." She replied to him calmly, putting a arm around his shoulder.

"We have to find her!" He shouted but Amu pulled him back.

"Why not?" He asked, feeling sad she didn't agree to go find his sister.

"Because, she is in that army now. Preparing to attack, along with Kagome and Maise and the leader- Suka." Amu explained to him, making him see sense.

"Fine. I understand." Ikuto sighed and collapsed onto the bed from exhaustion.

...Meanwhile...-

Alivia was singing a song and playing a violin at the same time. She had wrote a song all about her and Ikuto. She sang her heart out and her feelings.

I want you back Again. I can't go on without you...

I miss you, I miss you smile...

I clutch tightly onto your gift you bought me, the pendant of our happy moment

Of when we first met, Together...

Now, Your not there, Anymore. Just in my heart, stuck in my mind and it's playing flashbacks in my mind...

Help me...

Help me...

I want you...

I need you...

Can't you see?

The truth in my eyes...

I must destroy your home and everyone you love...

Including Me.

I can't live like this anymore...

I've coped with living without you long enough...

Now it's all to much now I've met you and we parted again.

We were...

Reunited, Then parted By Hatred...

Meanwhile back at Ikuto's...

Ikuto could hear a violin play, Amu was fast asleep. He crept out of the bed, making sure he didn't wake Amu up and then jumped out of the window and following the sound.

It was quite late, 11:56pm at night. Very late for someone to be playing a violin.

But...the notes and sounds were so pure and sweet. As if the person was playing their feelings.

Ikuto had then drawed closer enough to hear the singing. Ikuto staggered back when he realised who it was. Yes, It was in fact Alivia.

Ikuto then accidently stepped on a branch, Alivia then suddenly stopped playing at put her violin back in her case.

"Who's there!" Her voice bellowed, with a tint of sadness in her voice. Ikuto then stepped out of the trees, looking at the ground.

Alivia froze, she didn't know if it was her mind playing tricks on her or reality.

She fell to the ground but Ikuto luckily caught her in time.

"B-brother Im sorry. I know you have every right to hate-"Alivia was then cut off when she felt soft lips being pressed onto hers. Alivia's eyes widened in shock.

**(A/N- DONT GET THE WRONG IDEA PEOPLE. NO, HE DOESNT FANCY HER IN A GIRLFRIEND TYPE OF WAY. HE DOES LOVE HER VERY CLOSELY IN A SISTER WAY AND SO DOES SHE! HOPE THAT HELPS XX)**

She then responded back to him and wrapped her arms around his neck lightly.

"I didn't mean a single word was I said about you. I was just stressed and shocked at seeing the state Amu was in and also...Thank you for saving her. It means a lot to me and I don't know how I could ever repay you..." Ikuto spoke to her, smiling into the kiss.

"Don't worry, you don't need to." Ikuto then noticed Alivia wearing the pendant he had bought her, it had cost £700.99. It had a sapphire, blue jewel. It was the world to her.

"I guess we have to be enemies..." Alivia sighed as she looked up at him.

"Yea...Goodbye, Alivia...S-sister..." He whispered as he hugged her one more time and ran off back to his apartment.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**IN CHAPTER 9...**

**Aqua- hope you all enjoyed! That's your lot for now! See you soon! Xx Love you all my dear reviewers!**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9 SPOILER! Dark Alivia

***Watch Me Fall Apart* - Chapter 9**

**I can do anything for you but there is something I can't do...**

**Hate You**

**~Ikuto~**

**Sneak Preview of "Watch Me Fall Apart" Chapter 9**

Alivia has discovered a precious, royal gem that can be found in the depths of the human earth. Greed then begins to take over her and pride. She starts being selfish and careless and eventually pure evil. She will become very sneaky and hated, she will start digging the earth and destroying it because she wants to find the gem and keep it all to herself and she also starts pushing those who she loves away too. The gem is so important to her because it has the power to make the person rule the world whoever captures it.

This is all where Kagome, Maise, Suka step in. They will begin searching for it too, that special gem. Alivia will turn dark and try to wreck Amu's happyiness when she realises that Amu has finally gone back to her normal self. She will cause Amu to lose her nerve again, which is all part of the plot. Tadase, Kukai, and everyone else will be brought into this massive climax too. Dark Alivia will turn so mean and cruel she will ressurect Kiyomi and bring her back to join the Dark side again. You all should be prepared for shocking surprises and twists in these chapters now. They will all be pushed to be a whole lot more darker than before and more epic. Dragons shall appear, To Ikuto's horror a new dragon egg is born and is revealed to be Dark Alivia's Dragon. Maise too, has her own dragon.

By the time when the last chapter comes Dark Alivia will not be in this story anymore. Yes, I am going to make a sequel to this otherwise it will be left unfinshed. I shall leave this story as a cliffhanger soon, I'm not ending "Watch Me Fall Apart" yet though.

The next story I shall make will be called: "Break Your Destiny".


End file.
